1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable antenna bracket, and more particularly to an adjustable antenna bracket to adjust a satellite antenna. The adjustable antenna bracket can adjust the direction the satellite antenna points. The adjustable antenna bracket can improve signal quality.
2. Description of Related Art
To receive satellite signals such as video, telephone and the like, a satellite antenna receives and transmits signals from and to a satellite.
With reference to FIG. 9, a satellite antenna has a concave antenna dish with a rear surface and is generally mounted with an adjustable antenna bracket (60). The adjustable antenna bracket (60) generally comprises an antenna bracket (61), a stanchion bracket (62) and multiple fasteners (65).
The antenna bracket (61) is attached to the rear surface of the antenna dish and comprises a face and two curved slots (63). In addition, the curved slots (63) are formed in a circle through the face of the antenna bracket (61).
The stanchion bracket (62) is connected rotatably to the antenna bracket (61) and has a face and three through holes (64) corresponding to the curved slots (63).
The fasteners (65) are mounted respectively through the curved slots (63) and the corresponding through holes (64) to attach the antenna bracket (61) to the stanchion bracket (62).
When the fasteners (65) are loosened, the antenna bracket (61) and the antenna dish can be rotated on the stanchion bracket (62).
Defects and shortcomings of the conventional adjustable antenna bracket (60) follow.
1. The adjusted angle of the adjustable antenna bracket (60) is restricted between the curved slots (63) and the fasteners (65).
2. The antenna dish cannot adjust to the best location and angle. Therefore the quality of the message is leaded to reduce.